Selfish Possessions
by dark-elmo
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru team up against Naraku. Kagome being bait and fighting for revenge of her village, and Sesshoumaru fighing for his possession, Rin. Feelings grow, now what will happen with Naraku takes the bait(sessxkag)


Selfish Possessions

Chapter One

The Attack, The Loss

* * *

"And don't forget the Yukusos!" 

"Don't worry, bye mama!"

A young woman stepped out of a simple hut and headed straight down the worn path that lead to the village herb garden, a place she had visited since her childhood.

She knew the way, as if she carried a map inside her head. She had been told it was only a mile outside of town and had been taught since she was young what herbs to use for healing or for food, what they felt like, their shape, and their distinct smell. Her thoughts ran wild from family and friends, to life, to her total weakness, and finally she knew she had reached the garden when the fresh smell of rain hit her nose.

She had been roaming around the garden picking the necessary herbs for about half and hour.

"And last but not least, Sisukai." Kagome felt around for the last herb, somewhat resembling a 5-leaf clover.

"There." She placed the delicate plant inside the dish she carried and stood up. Thats when her world fell apart.

The village horns blew rapidly in the distance. Kagome scrambled to the gate of the garden and pushed it out of her way, throwing down the herbs in the process. She ran up the troddened hill, stumbling every so often on a stick or stone, across the valley, feeling her way through the forest, and finally came upon her village, long since had the horns stopped bellowing. Her breaths came in small huffs and her eyes began to water as smoke began to intrude them. She rubbed the stinging pain away and frantically felt her way through the burning village until she came upon her home. She fell to her knees and crawled across the remains, pieces of embers burning into her palms. She smelled the destruction of her village, she smelled the scent of burning wood and flesh. In the distance she could hear the cries of few survivers, but would soon die from loss of blood. She felt around and froze when her fingers came in contact with a piece of frabic, underneath it was body. With tears in her eyes she reached up and felt the silky short hair between her fingers, she gasp and jerked her hand away. The tears spilled over her mother's corpse that cradled that of her young brother's.

Oh, how could something like this happen within an hour of her life, how could it all just fall apart? She felt more lost and lonely than ever.

* * *

Kagome lay on the ground in all her misery, crying over her loss. Her aching hands lay dormant to her side. All she could see was black, and her senses were beginning to dull from lack of energy. Kagome had guessed it was night by the change in temperature and the hours she spent burying her family. She was about to pass out when swift footsteps approached her. She jerk up and frantically felt around for a weapon. After grabbing a thick twig she stood and faced the intruder. 

"What happened here?" An alarming calm voice intruded.

Kagome knew it was the voice of a man. A cold and intimidating man at that.

Kagome's eyes focused on the ground, "...This village... was attacked."

"Look at me when I talk to you." The man stepped forward roughly grabbed Kagome's chin and jerked her face up, "...You're blind."

"Is it that obvious?" Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and jerk her face out of his cold hand.

A hand shot out and grasped Kagome's neck tightly, "You shall not disrespect this Sesshoumaru, human."

Kagome gripped the hand and began to cough violently. "For-cough-give me." She felt the hand loosen and finally release her. Her own hands flying up to rub away the pain.

Sesshoumaru examined her hands, they were caked with dirt, cracked, and bleeding. Patches of dirt covered her face and arms. Her small dress ripped to the knees, and she lay next to three new graves. Had she dug them with her bare hands? He was about to turn and leave when the woman's voice spoke.

"Do you know who did this?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her and Kagome almost thought he wouldn't answer.

"I happened upon your village looking for someone who was stolen away from me. The man that attacked your village is the one I seek to kill and gain my possesion back."

"Do you know this man? Please tell me!" Kagome felt tears in her eyes again.

Sesshoumaru stared at the pitiful human again, "His name is Naraku."

Kagome focused back on the ground again, "Why?" It was a question directed at no one but Sesshoumaru felt himself compelled to give a reason.

"Naraku, seeks the Jewel of Four Souls."

Kagome gasped and her hand instinctively flew to her neck and clutched the jewel beneath her shirt.

Sesshoumaru watched unemotionally, as the human pulled a necklace out from beneath her shirt. 'So he hadn't got the jewel after all' Sesshoumaru smirked inside his head.

He turned to leave but once again the human spoke.

"Are you going to him?" She stared blankly into the void of blackness.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then remember the girl had no sight, but amazingly she seemed to understand.

"Then can I come with you? I'm the miko of this village, and although I lost my sight, my other senses are enhanced." Kagome felt the man turn away, "Please!"

Sesshoumaru turned his back on her and thought about the situtation. 'She only wants revenge for fate... but she does hold the Jewel. Naraku will continue to seek it and if it's in my possesion, the girl with lure him to me.'

Kagome thought he would object and was about to start begging until his feet turned to her again, "You can accompany me."

* * *

(A/N) And with that they were on their way. I have absolutely no idea what will happen next, or when I will update. Maybe if you send lots and lots of reviews I be glad to update. Send me a few cookies too! This was just a fling that flew into my head. We'll both see where it leads. Help me out! Review! 


End file.
